Twilight Meets Twisters
by xXchampXx
Summary: Bella's old job was being a storm watcher.What happens when her sister wants her to come and help out?Will the Cullens approve?RXR
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Twister._

**BPOV**

"Hey Edward," I said gently.

Edward was on his black leather couch. He had his eyes closed, but turned his head in my direction.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I can't hang out with you this weekend."

"Why?"

He sat up looking curious.

"I'm going to my sister. I'm helping her with our old job. Her ex is coming so she asked for my help."

"What do you do?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't let me go."

"All right," he sighed standing up, "we all go."

"All…all….all…what do you mean all?" I stuttered.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jazz and I," he said slowly.

I sighed, "Fine, but we take Emmett's truck."

"YAY!" I heard Emmett holler.

We both laughed and shook our heads.

We all drove to my step-dad's house. That is right. Charlie is my step-dad.

Going down to the basement I got my laptop, 3-way radio, storm radio, and my wind reading materials. I put them all in Emmett's trunk and I got into the driver's seat. Edward was in shotgun, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle where in the back seat with their girls on their laps.

"So Bells, where are we going?" Emmett leaned over Rose's shoulder to ask me.

"Kansas," I said proudly.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

With that I punched the gas.

32 hours 30 minutes and 29 tanks of gas later

"Emmett. Why do you insist that every time the needle past the first mark we had to get gas?" I asked for the 30th time we got gas.

"Because Belly Welly, we have money so why not?"

I rolled my eyes. My new family was so crazy.

For once I was wondering if I could mooch off of them for money for new equipment.

"We have only about 5 more miles," I said pointing to where I knew Jo would be.

Jo was my sister. We had taken onto storm watching after our father was killed by an F-5 tornado. I quiet to live with mom, but I took a liking to her first step husband. So when she got remarried I went to live with him. He was just like the father that was killed.

"Remember Edward," I said when we were alone. Well as alone you can get with 6 other vampires, "I use to do this all the time. I don't want you near when I get my game on. When I go off with my sister I want you to stay behind."

He looked at me with his eyes bulged and his mouth gasping open.

"Love you," I said patting his cheek and kissing him.

I turned and walked off.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella walked off.

"You just got checked," I heard Emmett yell.

"Shut up," I murmured.

**BPOV (AN: Sorry I changed so soon, but I just wanted to put the Emmett yelling you just got checked part.)**

"Come on!" I yelled lets go, "What I do they wait for no one."

"And now she is telling us to hurry," Rose murmured.

Finally we got to the team. Bill was already there in a new red truck. I'm so going to tease him for that.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Dustin yell as I got out.

"Hey!" then I noticed someone new, "Who's the chick?"

"Bill's girlfriend," he replied shrugging.

"Bill," I groaned.

I got my equipment out of the trunk and ran to the satellite.

"Hey Jo. Whatcha' doin' up here?" I asked as I climbed up the van to set up my laptop.

"This piece of junk broke again," she replied right as she fixed it.

"Hey Jo," I heard Bill say.

"Bill? Catch," she throw down the cord and jumped down.

I only caught a couple of words in their conversation. "Did you sign?" "I didn't…" "Almost as if…getting married."

I jumped down to go eavesdrop.

Right as Jo handed Bill the paper she moved her promise ring over to her left hand.

"You still haven't signed?" I whispered.

"Buzz off," she said bobbing my head away with her hand.

As Jo went over to meet Melissa I went over to Edward.

"You're a storm watcher?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"You can say that."

He pulled me into a kiss.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Bill call. I held up my pointer finger, "Bella they finished Dorothy."

I pulled away for the first time and ran to Jo's truck.

"Really. You guys finished it?"

"Yes," Jo said pulling the cover off.

I gasped.

I had everything.

I jumped up onto the truck for further inspection.

"It is beautiful," I heard Melissa said, "What is it?"

"It is a sensor. We never done before. We send it up and this cap opens," Bill said opening the cap, "Sending out little sensors. They spin around so we can get a closer look at them. If we get this not only would it be a first, but we can warn people in a whole 15 minutes in advance."

"But what do they do?"

"Small balls measure big wind," I said as if talking to a retard. Then I heard Emmett chuckle, "Don't pervert that."

"Hey we got a reading!" Dustin said from the computer.

"You two in?" Jo asked Bill and me.

We looked at each other.

"Let's get moving," Bill yelled.

I smiled and jumped off the trunk off the truck. Running over to the van I got my laptop. Then I got into Emmett's truck. The vamps were already there. Quickly I sat up my radio.

I pulled out right after Jo.

"Hey Bill, you decided to join us?" I heard Allan say into the radio.

"Yea," I said into mine, "I thought you were going to get the papers and ditch."

"Well Jo forgot to sign them," he replied.

"Jo," I said to myself shaking my head.

When we were about there we heard big engines.

"What are they doing here?" Bill asked.

"I don't know," Jo replied.

"This swirly bird is tiny. Let's ditch and go to town," I said.

"Okay boss," Eddie replied.

I saw Bill swerve as the big black van passed us.

"Who are they?" Edward asked. He probably read their thoughts.

"Night Crawlers. Their boss is Jonas. Bill, Jo, him, and I all went to the same university," I explained, "They are our rivaling team."

We pulled into town.

After a while we found that Jonas was talking to the news crew.

"And when it is up in the storm it will open up, sending the sensors in," I heard him say.

Bill must have heard also because he went over there and pushed him.

"Hey!" I yelled as the team and I ran towards him.

"Cut it out."

After a while I inside.

"Bella you need to eat something," Carlisle said.

"Trust me, with what I do, I don't want to eat too much," I said taking a sip of coffee.

I sat down on Edward's lap. Looking around I saw that my family was the exact same way with their specific other. Looking out the window I saw Bill just standing there trying to figure out where the tornado would touch down.

Sighing I turned my head and pressed my lips to Edward's neck.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

He turned to meet my lips. Humming I cupped his cheek and wrapped my arm around his neck. The hand that was around his neck I ran my hand through his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist. For once he didn't pull away.

When I finally pulled away to breath his lips moved to my neck.

"You know I don't like you putting yourself in danger," he said kissing up my cheek.

"Okay love birds!" Todd said to us, "We have to go. We have and F-2 coming up."

I jumped off of Edward's lap and ran out.

"I'm riding with you two," I said to Jo.

Then I turned to Emmett, "Drive in front of Melissa."

He nodded. This was the first time I have ever seen him so serious other that with the James time.

Bill and Jo both shut the doors so I went in through the windows right as Bill was driving away.

Joey was telling us the best way we should go.

"We need to go through the field," Jo said.

Right as we came to a dirt road Bill turned. We were going about 75 miles per hour and slipping and sliding. Then I noticed something.

"The tornado is following us!" I yelled looking back.

"We need to get off this road!" Jo said.

"I can't."

We then came up to a big puddle and a bridge.

"Out!" Bill yelled.

When Jo got out she went to the back.

"We can still make it!"she yelled.

"No we can't."

Bill grabbed her around the waist to take her under the bridge. When we were all under we grabbed hold of something. Jo then started to move towards the tornado.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"I want to see it!" she yelled over the winds.

Bill grabbed her and then stood over both of us. I could see the top planks being ripped off and Jo's truck being pulled back.

Finally after 5 minutes it ended and we ran back to the main road.

I saw Dustin holding Melissa's face and yelling about how awesome that was.

"What?" I asked Jasper.

"She dogged the truck," he replied. I noticed he was really stiff.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm just trying to keep them for exploding from excitement."

The Cullen's and I chuckled lightly as I walked to the truck.

All the sensors were out and Willie said, "Well, at least we know it works."

I nodded in agreement and looked around Jo's over turned truck.

Seeing her favorite backpack I kicked in the window.

All the Cullen's heads snapped towards me.

I shock it off as I grabbed the bag.

"So," I heard Jo ask Emmett, "You have full insurance?"

"Yes?" he replied slowly.

Jo sighed.

"She wants to know if we can us your truck to destroy," I said for her.

Emmett looked to be thinking.

"Come on Em," Esme said, "We have enough money to buy you a new truck."

Emmett sighed, but handed Jo the keys.

"Bill drives though," he said with his deep voice.

It was strange. As if all trace of joking had vanished.

"Bella," his rough voice called to me.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

He was beside me in a second and human pass.

Grabbing my shoulders he looked into my eyes, "I know you don't want Edward to go with you because he is over protective, but you never said anything about me."

Sighing I nodded my head.

Emmett was in the middle of Melissa and me in the back.

"You all stay behind," Bill said when we were getting to close.

We finally got to a water funnel. In the clouds were so many other funnels.

"This is the center," Jo said.

The water funnel split.

"We have sisters," Bill said.

"We aren't going to make it," I said as the two funnels were coming closer to us.

"Hold on to something!" Bill yelled right as we got in the middle of the sisters.

As they spun us around and around I grabbed hold of Emmett. Emmett had his arm around me and was leaning over me protectively. I just knew he was sending his thoughts to Edward.

Finally the spinning stopped and the funnels went away.

Jo, Bill, Emmett and I jumped out of the truck. Jo, Bill, and I were jumping around saying that was awesome. Melissa looked scared half to death. Emmett looked beyond mad.

Once the others got here he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the Cullens who were out of the team's ear shot.

"Why are you so happy about this? You should be peeing your pants right now," Emmett hissed.

"Emmett, you're hurting me," I said looking down to my arm. I surely would have a bruise.

"You know what. You were almost killed. How can you do this? We try to protect you and you put yourself in danger?!" he yelled at me.

"Why are you all so over protective? For now on Rose is to come along with me," I said pointing to the blond vampire who never cared for my well being.

She shrugged, "I can do that."

We all walked back to the truck to hear the team ask if we could go to my Aunt Meg's house.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" they chanted.

**AN: Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Twister._

**BPOV**

So we went to Aunt Meg's house.

"So what do you want darlings?" Aunt Meg asked the Cullens.

"We are on a special diet," Carlisle replied.

"Okay, well Bella why is your plate so empty?" she asked me looking at my plate.

I looked down and saw my steak, mash potatoes, with gravy, green beans, and other stuff I really couldn't identify.

"You need to get some meat on your bones," she said putting more food on my plate.

Edward was sitting down in a chair and I sat down on his lap. He wrapped his cold arms around my waist and put nuzzled his face in my neck.

"Hey Meg," Joey said, "I heart you," he said in sign language.

She signed it back.

"Jo," he said, "I heart you," he once again said in in sign language.

She signed it back.

"Bell," he said, "I don't heart you," he signed.

"Forget you," I said throwing a piece of steak at him.

Meg and I finished and went to go get a shower.

**EPOV**

After Bella and Meg left Melissa asked, "So was that one of the strongest tornadoes?"

"No, that was only a 4.0," Joey said.

"What is the difference?"

"It is the strengthof the tornado," Carlisle replied.

"No it is actually the amount of damage is created from it," Joey corrected.

_Wow, Carlisle is finally wrong,_ Emmett thought.

"What is the strongest tornado?" Melissa asked.

"4.5," Carlisle said.

"No," Joey said, "5.0 is the strongest."

_Burn_, Jasper thought.

"Has anyone seen a 5.0?" Melissa asked.

"Only 2," Bill said as they all looked up at the upstairs area.

**AN: Please review!!!**


	3. PLEASE READ OR YOU WILL BE LEFT OUT

**NEED TO READ OR YOU WILL BE LEFT OUT!!!!!**

**Okay I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm now into my second quarter of and the teachers find it funny to pile on homework and projects. So while my week nights contain homework and my weekends projects I'm going to try to cram in updates. But being the fact all the extra homework is getting to me my grades went to straight A's to straight B's and my dad isn't happy so that is also a contributor to my unfrequented updates. So if I update and it is short please…NO COMPLAINTS!!! Love you all and I'm sorry. I will try to update every day of my winter break and that is 2 full weeks. **

**~*~xxchampxx~*~**


End file.
